Test subject PWP Short story KabutoShinoKabuto
by CrisNoWait
Summary: A science student is trick into letting go of his inhibitions, and seeks to get even. This is a contest fiction, I consider it rare paring. This is not romance. Please read warnings.
1. Chapter 1 Test One

Title: Test subject  
Author: CrisNoWait  
Rating: 18+  
Fandom: Naruto  
Pairing: Kabuto/Shino/Kabuto

**Warnings:** _Bondage, food play, cum shots, anal, humiliation, asphyxiation, exhibition, voyeurism, and improper use of dental instruments. :D_

_Summary: A science student is trick into letting go of his inhibitions, and seeks to get even._

**Chapter 1 Test One**

Shino shut his eyes, willing his noisy schoolmates to settle down so he can concentrate. It is spring break, which up until now was normally a very quiet time at the University; however many of the senior class science majors were working toward internships for the summer.

Unfortunately, for the Aburame, this year in Konohagakure University of the Sciences the projected graduating class is at the highest it has ever been before. For Shino this meant more competition and less internship to go around, especially at the most notable companies, such as Fire Country Pharmaceuticals.

The future graduate took a deep breath, he knew he should not worry, but he really enjoys working in the research field. Word had gone around that a visitor from the prestigious company would attend the University and observe the students. The visitor would select a student intern, not just for the summer but also the selected individual may receive a position with the corporation. Shino had taken care to be especially accurate with all his assignments; carrying a perfect GPA, as well as being an honor student did little to curb his anxiety.

"Hey, what's my cup size?" Kiba a football jock and friend since they started walking shoved into the Aburame. He held a pale blue bathing suit top over his bare chest, his hair, and shoulder damp with perspiration.

"I have no idea." Shino said monotonously.

Kiba laughed loud nudging his surly friend's thick sweater. In fact, to Kiba Shino continually overdress for the season. It annoyed him since he really wondered what the secretive man looked like under the endless layers. "Come on don't you want to know whose knockers go in this?" Several students hooted, obviously interested in the owner.

Shino rolled his eyes behind his dark shades, not giving his childhood associate as much as a glance. "I have no interest in such trivial things."

The wild brunette leaned over Shino's shoulder cackling sneakily, "Hey it belongs to," his green cat like eyes glanced over his shoulder, while squeezing the _'C'_ cup suggestively. "Hyuuga Hinata! She's what I call top heavy!" He roared and slapped the frustrated science student across the back.

A group of four seniors at a nearby table cheered, slapping their hands together over the lab table, as if the stealing of the busty head cheerleaders bikini top where a feat worthy of praise. One kid called for Kiba to toss the top over greedily grinning.

Aburame seemed to be the only person, (since even females classmates joined in congratulating Kiba on his accomplishment) who appeared unimpressed by the dog lover's antics. As a mater of fact, he glared disapprovingly at the football star.

"That is a detestable thing you've done to Hinata," Shino said, shaking his head.

Kiba tossed the top to the other table, snickering. "Come-on, you should have seen her chasing me around while trying to cover her boobs."

Shino did not respond he returned to his experiments ignoring the juvenile antics of his classmates and Kiba's bragging. He opened his textbook and jotted down notes in his thick notebook, vaguely wondering what was indeed fascinating about female genitals; for that matter why are young men like Kiba intrigued by their own reproductive organs.

As far as Shino is concerned, _'that'_ particular portion of the human anatomy serves only two purposes, evacuation, and reproduction. One an unavoidable necessity the other is a barbaric and time-consuming event. He grimaced as one of the students at the other table began a mock cheer, imitating the Hyuuga Cheerleader.

Kiba and several other students held up money for the boy to cheer in their direction, while donning the tight fitting swimsuit top.

Shino shook his head gathering up his supplies and heading for the door, he'd nearly made it out when Kiba hooted and pounced-pushed him out the door, cackling back to his fan club still displaying their immature behaviors.

"Wait Shino, I need you to help me tonight."

The shaded science major stiffened and shoved Kiba off him, as he regained his balance and continued down the hall.

"I will not, I'm very busy I have my own work."

The jock ran a hand over his head, flexing and stretching his hands over his head with one eye trained on his prudish friend. He had known Shino long enough to know his flirtatious behavior's would go unnoticed; still he tried anyway to see if he could get a rise out of the ever serious creep.

"Come on, I wont wear underwear," he snickered.

True to form, Shino did not miss a step; he merely ignored the vulgar comment not in the least bit interested in the athlete's wardrobe.

"If you spent as much time studying as you do stealing things that do not belong to you, then you'd have no need to tax my time."

"Tax, who said anything about taxes, I want help with my math."

Shino sighed heavily prepared to offer a few moments of his time when someone yelled.

"HEY INUZUKA! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY COUSIN!" Hyuuga Neji champion martial arts and Olympic hopeful appeared down the hall behind them, fuming.

"Oh Shit! I'll catch up with you later!" Kiba barked and dashed away as Neji, charged down the hall.

A classroom door behind Shino opened, just as Kiba turned and tossed his backpack at the Aburame. "HOLD THAT FOR ME! Ha!" He then spun effortlessly dashing out the building.

Unprepared Shino tried to catch the heavy pack, but its weight shoved him off balance. He tumbled back and fell directly into someone.

"Oaf"

"Ouch! Hey watch…"

"Oh I'm so sorry," Shino, said trying to get off the other man. He thrust the heavy backpack off his lap while turning awkwardly trying to free his arms and legs from the other person.

"RRRRIIIIPPPP"

"Dear God!" Shino said as buttons pop off the torn crisp white shirt revealing delicate peaches and cream skin and a blush colored left nipple hardened at the sudden cool air.

The young man straightened his round lens spectacles over large dark eyes blinking at the student he had come to meet.

"It's quite all right," he said calmly when Shino continued to offer his apologies.

"What's going on?" The door from which the dark eyed man exited suddenly opened wider, a professor stepping out surveying the two still on the floor. "What happen," he said reaching out to help them to their feet.

"It was all…" The shaded student began when the other spoke over him.

"No I really should watch where I stand," he smiled at the student who seemed to pale a bit, setting his mouth in a thin line. "Professor Umino really I'm o.k." he took the offered hand and stood shifting the tattered remains of his shirt around his shoulders and covertly watching the embarrassed student.

The three stood awkwardly for a few moments, as Shino gathered his and Kiba's book bags.

Iruka attempted to look at anything but the bare torso before him; he cleared his throat then escorted the pair back in his classroom.

"My room will be empty for the remainder of the day, so if you like I'll go to the teacher's lounge and see if I can get you something to change into."

"Oh I don't want to impose."

"No not at all, besides it will give you a chance to get acquainted with Shino Aburame," Iruka nodded at the silent student.

Shino lifted an eyebrow at his chemistry instructor; did he really need to get to 'know' this toe head boy?

"Actually professor I do have other arrangements that I must…"

"Oh, you do not have time for Kabuto Yakushi," Iruka pressed both hands on his hips. "He traveled from Fire Country Pharmaceuticals just to meet with you."

Kabuto lifted a hand to silence the professor, it was not how he wanted his introduction to go over, but he presume it work as Shino blanched paler, his thin lips tinged blue. The science major extended a slightly trembling hand.

"Please forgive me; I didn't realize the representative would be…" he choked on the word _'young'_ reconsidering what he wanted to say, even as the man smiled knowingly at him.

"There will be no need for that. I'm honored to meet with someone like you." Kabuto said smoothly, taking Shino's hand and shaking it. "Professor Umino thank you, I'll wait here for your return." He said dismissing the instructor, who left quickly to retrieve a shirt for their guest.

Shino forced himself to inhale, and then blinked rapidly behind his dark shades. _'This is the man that recruits for that prestigious corporation; I must make a good impression.' _

"How was your trip, I believe that would be a three hour drive for you."

"The trip; fine, but let's not make small talk." Kabuto nodded at one of the chemistry tables, and two stools. They sat and the recruiter placed his brief case on an adjacent desk pulling out a smaller case and stack of notes in a black portfolio. "We are trying to develop supplements that will help soldier's cope with their time away from their families. It's designed to repress sexual desires."

Shino nodded without so much as a hair reaction _'outwardly'_. Inside he bellowed at how very close his own research was to the testing that this man just shared with him. "Really, well do you believe that it will be welcome?"

Elegant fingers touched the bridge of wire thin frames, Kabuto smiles serenely. _'This kid thinks I don't know what he's been up to.' _

"You ask that while trying yourself to develop a similar aphrodisiac."

The student's mouth trembled but other than that, he didn't say a word, and continued to gaze at the man before him. Shino took another slow steadying breath as he spoke in his monotone voice still trying to conceal his nervousness. "Yes, but not for the means you seek."

"No?" Kabuto opened his portfolio passing notes to the graduate, "how does your invention differ, and what purpose are you hoping to achieve." He smirked viewing the corner of an up turned eye, raking over his notes. He reached in his bag again pulling out two bottles of water and setting one near the student.

The print was tight and detailed filled with chemical compounds used in the supplements. He closed his eyes its components different from what he predict to be in a libido-subduing drug. Several compounds _'numbered'_ instead of _'named'_ indicating the chemist was not reveling all of the supplements ingredients.

"My experiments," Shino began nodding thanks for the drink, "focus on counteracting any mind altering drugs. Something that may prevent drug induced sexual assault or things of that nature," he paused laying down the chemist reports and pushing his, shades up his nose.

Kabuto watched the student drink deeply then removed his spectacles folding them slowly. "Well we have the same goals," he ripped the remains of his tattered shirt from his frame, watching the student recoiled and blush.

Shino swallowed a lump in his throat, wondering what was it about this man that made it impossible to pull his eyes away. His body temperature was rising as well as his need to remove his clothing he felt unnaturally hot. Well being over dressed for the season was something of a habit for the Aburame.

"You're perspiring why not remove that sweater," Kabuto suggested, wiping a bead of sweat running down the senior's temple.

Shino nodded removing the pale blue covering. It was not enough, he felt as if the heat were unbearable nothing he did would alleviate it. He lifted the water bottle again draining it.

Kabuto smirked as the last drops bubbled out of the bottle as the student's throat jumping up and down his lean neck. "Perhaps that long sleeve shirt you know, its summer after all and you are over dressed don't you think?"

Shino agreed, although he did not understand why revealing this much of his bare skin did not bother him, in the least. He unbuttoned his shirt steadily his fingers trembling.

Kabuto step away from the student locking the door and with one hand closing the blinds. "This is much better right," he smirked stalking back to the sweating young man.

"I...i agree," Shino stammered. _'What would cause this type of reaction in my body? I cannot stop trembling and my heart rate is elevated as well as the perspiration.'_ He thought as the hoary hair male drew level with him, an unexpected glint in the chemist dark eyes.

The student panted bare chest heaving rapidly. Kabuto gaze erotically down the sweat sparkling chest halting at the tented brown kakis. "You seem to have a problem here as well," he said mildly, rolling his eyes back up to Shino's face. "You should remove them as well; it would make you more comfortable."

Pale hands reached for the buckle securing his trousers, _'Why am I doing this?'_ Shino thought dropping his pants and boxers in a tangle at his feet, his cock bouncing as the cool room air licked at his erection. _'It is obvious, I have no will of my own, and he's drugged me!'_ His dark frames turned to the empty bottle still on the table, and then back to the chemist.

The chemist smiled warmly pleased the student finally caught on. "Well, Iruka said you are the brightest graduate this year, however way too trusting." He smiled undoing his own pants and freeing his growing pink flesh.

Shino's mouth set in a thin line his jaw flexed against his cheek, but he could form no words of dissent as the older male closed the distance between them smiling as if they were old friends.

"He didn't tell me nearly as much as I hoped good thing I did my own research on you," he ran a hand over the sweat streaked gossamer skin, its lean muscles jumping under his fingers, with the slightest touch.

"What do you want," Shino pressed out. His hips pushed forward as the other males' hip rub against his engorgement.

"You have a very strong will, we will need to work on that," he smirked again, pinching an already aroused nipple, and drawing a breathless gasp from the young man.

'_I see he is not working to suppress a person's libido, but heighten it! The very thing I am trying to prevent. Dam I want him, I can't fight my own urge for fulfillment!'_

"You…won't get away with this…," he hissed between clenched teeth.

Kabuto smirked dark eyes narrowed as he slip his tongue over a pale sweaty chin up to the corners of Shino's mouth. _'This kid doesn't know me.'_ "Oh what are you going to do about it? You will be a willing participant I assure you," he glared into the dark frames at his own image, "Take those off."

Shino complied tossing them aside and then glared back at the ageless visage. He swallowed hard bright eyes dilating on the chemist pink wet lips; from the second he laid eyes on the man he had not been able to take his eyes off his every gesture.

"Unusual," Kabuto said. He ran fingers in Shino's chestnut hair; at the back, he tugged a band holding the thick tresses at bay freeing the messy locks around the students pale face. "Nice eyes," he said and thrust two fingers in Shino's mouth.

Without direction, he sucked the digits moaning as the chemist elegant fingers traced lower over his abdomen, pausing above the exposed base of his rigid cock. He thrust eagerly wanting contact with those long fingers.

Kabuto pushed his fingers deep enough to make the student gag around them, he smirked removing his fingers. "Do you want me to stop?"

Shino shook his head, his tongue could not form words, nor could he make himself get closer to the other naked body.

Dark eyes blinked appreciatively; a casual smile gracing his pink lips, "Ok I won't stop, but do you want me to leave? I will if you want, I don't want to _'force you'_ to do something you do not want."

Once again, Shino shook his head.

"So you want me to continue?" Kabuto pressed vindictively while stroking his own erection drinking in the sexy younger males', prone figure. _'This boy's been hiding all this from the world what a shame.'_ He smiled at the soft nod.

"Turn around," he ordered flicking a thumb over Shino's weeping gland. The student groaned but complied without hesitation facing a bright window and the busy campus life two stories below. "Now, place your hands against the window and spread your legs."

This is when every fiber in Shino protested, as much as he desired relief, being humiliated in the process was too far. He clenched his teeth and placed his hands against the hot glass, hoping no one dare look up and see.

The chemist pressed his chest firmly against Shino's sweat covered back; he can feel the tension beneath his skin as he tried to resist his susceptible position. Kabuto laughs lightly running manicured nails down his back, and over a hard ass cheek. "There is no point in fighting now, not only will this increase your _'non-existent sex drive'_ Aburame it will make you an eager to please bottom." Kabuto whispered, reaching in front of the student and stroking him swiftly.

Shino growled throwing his head back and thrusting into the man's palm. "You…did this to... _'Me'_?" Words jolted through his head all centering on a heat pooling deep behind his navel.

"Yes, to you," he chuckled, stroking harder and faster on the hot flesh. His other raked his nails down the too white skin, leaving red welts in their wake. He then thrust a sweat damp finger between the hard globes and forced it into the tight pucker.

The senior groaned at the pain but continued to thrust into the man's firm grip. If anything the added digits increased his pleasure, exponentially, his hands spread wider apart against the glass he arched his ass as high as possible for more.

"YOU," Kabuto said in a satisfied melody, "I know more about you Aburame than you could even imagine. With that information, we designed our sexual supplements to awaken the most severe A-sexual personalities; you are my personal guinea pig."

Shino grit his teeth as an additional finger probed his insides. Outside the window he can see Kiba and Neji still gallivanting around, if either one lifted their heads they would see his naked torso. He closed his eyes trying to ignore the humiliation, and hissed at the chemist.

"You fool, I'm not…" the remainder melted into babble as hard length replaces slim digits.

Kabuto thrust hard and deep, "You were saying," he laughed. "Your talent is not the only thing that made me notice you, Aburame," he taunted, thrusting faster into the tight heat with Shino rocking back against him meeting each thrust.

"Ahh…haa…youuuu…"

"Feels good right," he released the students meat; gripping his pale hips he shoved Shino hard against the glass, forcing his length deeper. At this point even the chemist felt lost in the erotic pleasure, he gripped harder marking the boy with his fingers. "Dam I'm going to love having you as my little intern." He teased adding his own panting breaths to the orchestra of sexy noise.

'_Fuck, fuck, fuck, I'm going to loose it.'_ Shino glared sightlessly out UV glass watching Kiba and Neji now talking with other students, eating their lunch and apparently no longer fighting. Kiba could talk himself out of anything, which was one of many things the science student admired in his friend. _'Gods don't let him see me like this,'_ he prayed.

Unfortunately, at the precise moment, Kabuto decides to angle his thrust at Shino's sensitive internal gland, and grip the students' wanting hot cock pumping it hard and fast; Kiba lifts his head with his barking laugh.

For what felt like an eternity, the friends' eyes held each other. One horrified the other disbelieving. The jock bolted off the bench toward the building, impossibly, it seemed to Shino the sight of those green eyes as well as the assault on his body sent him crashing. His ass clenched around the intruder's cock hard, as waves of his orgasm erupted from deep within. White jizz shot out his grateful length covering the glass panes with the milky substance.

Kabuto thrust several more times and then went rigid hissing against the creamy soft skin. He panted hard glancing at the clock; fifteen minutes had elapsed since the professor left.

"Well I must take my leave, but you are welcome to join me this evening." He withdrew, letting Shino's body slump to the floor.

The student lay curled in a fetal position, stroking himself to a renewed erection, before jerking his hand away horrified with his own lust.

Kabuto dressed quickly smirking at the trembling senior, "It will not subside, you need to fulfill the need, so come to me tonight." He flicked a business card at the student.

Shino watched through a sweaty brow as the man exited. Kabuto had pulled a white school jersey over his head before ducking out the door.

'_Damit this was a setup from the beginning!'_ His body would not respond to his own will, with shaking hands he gripped himself again, pumping.

The door open suddenly, Kiba stood dumbfounded by the naked form. He shut the door and rushed over kneeling at his friends' side worried but incredibly horny.

"Shino what happen," he gulped unable to stop his eyes from raking over the masturbating male's flushed body.

"Help me!" Shino hissed, forcing his hand away from his erection, he gripped Kiba's wrist hard enough to make the jock yelp. "Get my bag now!"

Kiba pried himself free, as well as his eyes. He quickly pulled out the small chemistry set he knew Shino never left home without, "What do you need?" He said urgently as his friend let out a lusty moan now thrusting into his own hand with abandon.

"Shino!" Kiba snapped.

The senior blinked the need to ejaculate was palatable, but anger forced his mind and hand away from the overwhelming urge.

"Give it to me," he managed.

Immediately Kiba handed over the pack, Shino wasted no time pulling out what he needed a small packet of gold colored powder.

"Don't do it Shino you haven't finished testing it yet," the jock said even though his eyes continued to crawl up his friends' body.

Shino closed his eyes_, 'the guy really does pay attention,'_ his sweat covered face twitched.

"I must Kiba," he said, suppressing the urge jump the young man before him. He tossed the powder over his tongue, and collapsed on his side, once again a wandering hand took hold of his length, pumping the engorgement.

The jock concentrated on gathering the discarded clothing, trying to shut out the sound of Shino's breathless moans. He paused as silence fell then shuddered at the pool of cum around the base of Shino's cock. Kiba approached slowly while his friend sat up his breath labored but not like before.

"Did it work?"

Shino looked up at Kiba he smile gently and then nodded. "Can you give me something?"

It did not take him long to clean most of the jizz off and get dressed, with Kiba hovering nearby too anxious to ask what happen. He shouldered his book bag and Shino's covertly watching the science student readjust all his ingredients, with a close lip smile, it chilled the jock.

"Are you angry?" He asked as they both left the class.

Shino replaced his shades slowly, studying his friend, "I have always been attracted to you Kiba."

Kiba blushed, his mouth open and then closed.

"Do not worry about me, I do not get angry I get even," he nodded for his backpack which Kiba handed over, still dumb struck.

"I never would have known I mean you never show me any interest."

"I keep my emotions in check for a reason." He explained pulling out his wallet and counting the cash within. "Yakushi, will regret this day, I guarantee it." Kiba had stopped dead Shino paused, gazing back. "When I'm done with him I'll come to your place so be prepared."

**TBC**

****************************************************************************************************  
**Ok, I'll add the rest tomorrow, let me hear from you if you want to know what happen to Kabuto..lol!  
Thanks for reading....x


	2. Chapter 2 Test Two

**Chapter 2 Test Two**

"Yes sir, first thing in the morning will be perfect; I'll await your arrival." The chemist leaned back in his office chair going over his research document. "Thank you sir," he said ending the call.

Kabuto filed his reports pleased with his accomplishment and eager to clear away all of his work before his summer intern arrived for more fun.

He smirked at the sound of his doorbell. _'Earlier than I expected, I guess he cannot wait any longer.'_

The chemist home situated back from the main road up a winding driveway, in a private cul-de-sac surrounded by magnificent redwoods. The classic two story modern stone and beveled glass property featured frost etched twenty-foot high windows on the lower level and an open balcony wrapping the entire top floor.

He tugged the belt at his waist spreading his robe so his lean chest glowed from beneath the dark olive fabric. With an index finger pushing his frames up his nose, he opens the mahogany door, seeing the brunette beyond the etched sidelights.

"Your early, not that I'm complaining," he smirked stepping aside to allow Shino to enter.

The college senior step inside, his long charcoal coat creaking as he passed the man, with a light clink of steel toe boots on the marble foyer.

He nodded at Kabuto in acknowledgement, and paused in the foyer gazing into the chemist study, on the right followed by a quick glance into the library on left. "I have some things that will benefit us, do you mind?"

Kabuto smiled, he can see a thin layer of perspiration above the dark shades, and the corner of his mouth was twitching, the chemist presumed from sexual frustration. "By all means would you like a drink?"

"Yes, thank you." Shino pulled off his coat and handed it to the chemist before retuning to his vehicle. Behind his back large spectacles ogled his snug fitting chocolate brown leather pants, metallic buckles from hip to ankle, strained to contain his muscled thighs.

The chemist licked his lips leaving the door ajar he entered the library and at the bar poured them both a goblet of red wine, adding a little something extra to Shino's drink, _'At this point he could care less if I spike his drink.'_

Shino carried two large cases one square with a hard covering the other a duffel bag he slung over one shoulder. He placed both on the floor behind small settee with green and royal blue embroidered geisha girls in the fabric.

"What's in the cases?"

The student approached pulling open the three buttons securing his sleeveless vest his pale skin contrasting with the darker fabric. "Camera," Shino said shortly accepting the wine and sipping it.

"I'm intrigued; you want to remember this experience? Not that I blame you this will be an unforgettable experience." He smirked watching the burgundy liquid slip pass Shino's lips.

"I agree," he said. Then step closer to the grey hair male, "I want to thank you for freeing me." Shino lifted his head tilting it to the side at an angle until his neck cracked, he rolled his shoulders as if loosening up for the nights events.

Kabuto nodded, "Take your clothes off."

Shino smiled; Kabuto cringed then blinked recovering quickly. _'He should obey quickly.'_ The student spread his vest; metallic black buckle twinkled in the recessed lighting from the high ceiling.

"Take off my clothes, sounds interesting," Shino said closing the distance between them, "Why don't you do it for me?"

The chemist smirked, and reached out pulling the students belt buckle his eyes transfixed on the tight leather covering his erection.

"Still hard I see."

Shino lifted a hand sucking a gold colored index finger moaning around the digit while sliding his tongue over and around it. Kabuto licked his lips when the student moved close enough to blow hot honey scented breath over his face.

"Please kiss me," the student said huskily.

The chemist wasted no time moving into the boy's mouth his tongue protruding before their lips made contact. Shino sucked the sweet protrusion grinding his hips against the other hard cock.

Shino moaned pushing his lips hard against the other man's mouth with an odd thin lip smile. He then shoved his middle finger in Kabuto's mouth. "Wet it."

The chemist felt his groin and gut tighten an intense sensation of the room shifting around him; he pushed away lightheaded with dark floaters at the edge of his vision. Suddenly, the student's voice pitched an odd sway of tones that did not match the barely perceptible movements of his pale lips.

"You poisoned me!" Kabuto gushed before collapsing at Shino's feet, the sounds of a dark chuckle followed him into the abyss.

Kabuto woke his head still spinning the room filled with bright light. He blinked trying to clear his head, turning his head slowly.

"What…"

"You're awake we will begin."

The recruiter heard the sound of a soft hum and then his own breath seemed amplified in his ears, suddenly the chemist looked around noticing he was now in his office, and his computer monitor sat backward on his desk facing out toward the room.

He grit his teeth, his image on the screen blushed from cheeks to navel. He struggled to sit up but found himself bound with his arms secured tightly behind his back and his body suspended in an adult size swing.

"Resistance is futile," Shino, said adjusting the focus on one of four cameras directed on his confined prey. "You may as well enjoy your predicament." He added pushing his dark frames higher, and then adds as an after thought, "By the way I'm not a-sexual. I am a sexual enthusiast."

"I doubt that, all my research shows you never so much as looked at the opposite sex." He snapped tugging at his binds, his thighs strap to either side of the swing keeping his legs spread wide in the _'Y'_ shape seat.

Shino flicked a switch on a portable battery packed in a plastic carrying case with two mini electrical cables with clamps on each end. A display window monitors the current and it has several knobs numbered zero to ten in the center to regulate the electric.

"That is your first mistake Yakushi, you underestimated me." He paused directing the mouse over a _'feed-icon'_ on the computer and then clicked _'send.'_

"Your sexually stimulating supplement is potent, well done. However, you've gone too far using me as you wish that was your second mistake."

The grey hair man strained at his bindings as Shino approached and lifted the mini clamps in two latex gloved hands. "I've taken some liberty with your body as well; it will make our time here invigorating."

Kabuto gaze down his chest lifting his head until his chin rest against the smooth surface, his large dark eyes wide at the site of two surgical steel rings pinched to each dusky nipple. He gasps as the senior clipped a small clamp on each ring.

"You can't do this!"

"Hnn?" Shino held his hand over a knob on top of the portal battery. With a short nod, he turned the power from zero to seven.

"Ahhh!" The chemist screamed.

Shino cut the power, "Now that we are better acquainted, I'll move on I don't want to keep your captive audience waiting." He smirk pushing up his shades and pointed a latex finger at the computer monitor. "Exhibitionism is another little known interest of mine. Did you believe that demonstration this afternoon would humiliate me? On the contrary, I found it exhilarating; please allow me to return the favor."

Kabuto turned his head horrified to see four pen size cameras showing a high-resolution display of his genitals and pert nipples. He gasps as he realizes the number of viewers under the feed rising steadily.

"It's LIVE! Dam you!"

Shino held up a travel size _Waterpik_ with a thin tube attached to a bottle set on the floor beneath the adult sex swing.

"I will show you my unsuppressed libido," the student said and then sprayed water across Kabuto's chest testing the equipment.

The chemist held his breath watching. Shino produced two more electrodes affixing one end to the battery and pressed the other ends on the exposed testicles securing it with an adhesive bandage.

"What are you doing?"

"You will see if you keep watch with…" he paused viewing the monitor, "the other eight hundred viewers."

"Dam you! Don't think you'll get a recommendation to our company!"

Shino arched an eyebrow, in disbelief and then lifts a pack of dental floss unraveling a length from the package. Without breaking the end, he loops the white waxed oral hygiene product around the male's second toe, ensuring it would not fall off. Then he slipped a loop over the semi-hard cock finally, ending with the opposite foot, attaching it to the other toe.

Kabuto watched transfixed when Shino removed his coffee brown belt. Whipping it off his narrow waist with a swift tug, he step closer running the folded leather up the inside of peaches and cream thighs stroking flinching flesh.

"I could punish you for your insolence, but I have other thoughts in mind." He extended the belt moving up to Kabuto's neck, the chemist yelped as the senior secured the fragrant leather around his neck.

"WAIT! You don't need to do this…ok I'm scared!" he babbled, "I'm very sorry, pl...Please don't…

Shino tightened the belt until the chemist stop speaking. His face darkened as he gasps shallowly for breath. The senior stroked lightly over the male's hardening cock.

"Sexual stimulation during asphyxiation, I find it pleasurable," Shino said and leaned closer to Kabuto's face. "It appears," he squeezed the rigid length stroking slow but hard, "you are enjoying it too."

The chemist whimpered as he tried to thrust into the grip however, Shino removed his hand and loosened the belt strangling his victim. Cool oxygen filled his lungs, he gasp trying to form an explanation.

"I…don't…you…"

"Shhhh…." The senior said, lifting a gloved finger to his lips. "Let us begin; there will be no need to talk."

Kabuto blinked his dark eyes wide as an egg appeared in Shino's hand and then drop to his cock.

"Cold!" he hissed through clenched teeth.

Shino smooth pre-cum over the tip of the oval egg and then pressed it against the chemist wet pucker, twisting the white shelled ovum until it slip past the tight rim. He then adjusted the electro level to five and flipped the battery switch, stimulating Kabuto's nipples.

His mouth gaped open, toes curling tugging the dental floss that tightened around the base of his cock, squeezing his erection. The pleasure also relaxed his anal muscles. Shino pushed the egg in completely, and then inserted the soft rubber head of the Waterpik.

He alternated the current, left nipple and right testicle following with the anal Waterpik; the pulsing jet hit Kabuto prostrate.

"Ahhh," his cock spasms, the chemist thrashed his head from side to side, panting.

"Too much stimulation?" Shino asked flicking the dripping pre-cum over his swollen gland. "This is only the beginning," he smirked flipping alternate switches on the battery while twirling the Waterpik inside Kabuto.

"Nnn...aahh...haa..." The chemist tried to regain his composure but the student had once again adjusted the shock therapy. Electric current pulsed alternating over Kabuto's erogenous zones automatically.

Just as the electric pulse stops, Shino grip the end of the belt pulling it. Kabuto's dark eyes popping as the student slowly deprived him of oxygen with a placid look on his face as if he were merely reading a book.

"You…can't do this!" he whimpered, toes curling again as the Waterpik continued a steady assault on his prostrate.

Kabuto's face darkens gasping for air his mind reeling in the erotic pleasure. Silk like fluid slip down over the hot protrusion as the chemist forced his toes to uncurl.

Shino stroke the hard flesh, pinching the sensitive head and loosened the belt. "You're so wet, enjoying it I see, interesting."

He removed the Waterpik shaking his head at the wet stain on the chemist expensive Persian rug, and then pushed two fingers inside his hole, curling them over his prostrate.

"AHH…" Kabuto whimpered, his hips try to thrust but his movements were limited do to his bindings. "Fuck me!"

"That sounds like a command."

"Just do it!"

"No." Shino said shortly, thrusting his fingers deep in the chemist while the pink testicles tighten under an electric shock. "I'd like to see you cum without penile stimulation."

"What!" he snapped, however his words soon melted into incoherent gibberish when the senior turned the current higher, and tightened the belt around his neck.

Shino wiggled his fingers quickly in Kabuto's hole, and then withdrew them re-inserting the water toy, its jets pulsing repeatedly.

"You just past eight-thousand viewers lets not disappoint them." The senior said.

The computer screen shows five different angles, the primary feed from Kabuto's web camera focused on a wide view of the prone chemist. Conveniently, it did not reveal Shino; therefore, the college student relished tormenting the chemist.

He plucked the weeping cock head coating his fingers in the substance and spreading it over Kabuto's pebbled nipples, as an electro pulse vibrated through the pink flesh. Shino pinched it watching as his victim mouth gape open sweat dripping down his lean neck.

"Ohhh...haaa…!"

"Break the egg." Shino ordered turning the electric higher and tugging the belt tight then loose only to repeat the process again.

"Break it."

Kabuto gasp for air between each tight pull on the leather strap. His feet rigidly try to remain uncurled and loosen the tight dental floss pinching back his eruption. The heat in his groin increased, as shock after shock tingled on his oversensitive nipples and tightened sac. His head rolling back and forth he did not want the sensation to end but felt the consuming heat painfully building within him.

The senior flicked off the electric and then tightened the belt cutting most of Kabuto's breathing. The Waterpik continued to stimulate his prostrate, with Shino turning the device slowly watching, counting the seconds until his victim erupted.

The chemist face burgundy with strain for air; his eye fill with tears as sweat drops from his wet hair. The sensations clash almost blindingly fast. Egg yolk oozed out around the Waterpik. Shino loosened the belt enough for a gasp of breath to enter the chemist lungs and then tugged the dental floss up so it loosened its tight squeeze at the base of Kabuto's cock.

Kabuto's gagged and then yelled out his eruption. Cum streamed upward as the waves pelted through his shaft and ass, forcing silkier egg yolk out as his muscles contracted. Shino gave a final tug on the belt drawing an extended ejaculation from the chemist, who erupted again spraying the thick fluid over his abs and whimpering with the effort.

The student removed the Waterpik and electric clamps. He shut off his pen light cameras leaving Kabuto's web cam on.

"You have over ten thousand viewers, my evaluations prove correct."

The chemist dazedly look at the student, "What! Don't make me laugh this was just a part of your desire to get even."

Shino quickly packed away his equipment pulling off his gloves with a snap. "It served that purpose as well but also a nice demonstration for the shareholders." The student said coyly.

Kabuto eyes widened, "What?"

"I've been offered a top position with Fire County Pharmaceuticals," he smirked.

"You lie!"

The graduate pulls on his long coat and lifts his luggage. "No, I only needed to get rid of some dead weight; you should clean out your desk first thing in the morning."

"You bastard, I don't believe it."

"Who do you think allowed me access to your computer system?" Shino questioned from the door. "Orochimaru, himself, he says you leave much to question. Shame I rather enjoy _'getting to know you_.' Good night."

Kabuto pulled at his confines, "Wait you can't leave me like this!"

Shino paused in the doorway, looking over his shoulder, "I'll leave the door unlocked I believe you have a meeting in the morning." He nodded leaving the chemist alone, for the moment.

--END--

********************************************************************************************************************  
Thanks for reading! :D I had lots of fun, this must be right up there with my original S&M smut XD! I know kinda weired for those of you who dont get sex X strangulation....-cough- my pervert fetishes are out of the wet condum..lol! How about nipple rings, and shock therapy! The Waterpik I haven't tried yet...o,O they are too expensive to shove up a person's ass...lol! Now the egg....opps gotta go! Thanks for reading, and comments guys...I enjoy your very kind words...


End file.
